


Count on Me

by shiningskyward



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Fluff, Guitarist Akaashi Keiji, M/M, Musician Akaashi Keiji, Singer Akaashi Keiji, Slow Burn, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, akaashi is a musician, future bokuaka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningskyward/pseuds/shiningskyward
Summary: All Bokuto Koutarou had been focused on was working on was getting through college playing volleyball with the goal of becoming a pro volleyball player. He never realized he had been missing something in his life until he met Akaashi Keiji, a local musician. Neither of them knew that their lives would never be the same.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Count on Me

**Author's Note:**

> College AU. Bokuto (22) goes to university mainly to play volleyball and Akaashi (21) is a musician and a singer who performs at local cafes.
> 
> Been wanting to write a Bokuaka fic and one night I had a sip of water and had a GALAXY brain moment and wrote out my plan for this fic

“Crap,” Bokuto looked at the time. Practice had ended late again. He had been procrastinating on his homework and studying and it was due by 11am the next day. 

He knew if he went back to his apartment he wouldn’t be able to focus and the internet had been down so he wasn’t going to risk losing his work if the wifi went down. He pulled out his phone and googled local cafes with free WiFi. Might as well find a place with coffee as well to keep him awake. One of the first search results was just a couple blocks away from campus and it was open until 10pm. He checked the clock. It was almost 7pm. Three hours... He could make that work if he could focus for that long. 

Bokuto went to the locker room and changed out of his black shorts and white t-shirt and put on the clothes he had been wearing earlier. He was now wearing a dark gray t-shirt which was covered by his navy blue coat and some black jeans. It was almost November so the weather had been getting significantly cold recently and he was glad he didn’t forget his jacket. He saw one of his teammates and also his roommate, Kuroo who was still practicing. Bokuto was going to tell him that he wasn’t going straight back to their shared apartment but he figured it was whatever, he would see him when he got home. He grabbed his bag and his laptop and made his way to the cafe. 

Once Bokuto got there he saw a sign about some performance or something that was happening tonight but dismissed it. He was there to cram in his studies not watch someone sing. He ordered a mocha cappuccino and sat at one of the tables with an outlet. Surprisingly he was able to focus pretty well. The cafe had some dim lighting but he could see just fine. There were a few groups of people but it wasn’t loud in there. The music playing seemed to be just instrumental. On the other side of the cafe he saw what he guessed was supposed to be a stage. It was only enough for one or two people because there was an old piano on one side. There was also one stool and a microphone but it was a bit hard to make out since there wasn’t a light on over there. 

Bokuto went back to doing his work. He had finished a couple of the easier assignments and now had to work on an essay and at this point the caffeine was working against him rather than helping him stay awake. 

Just then some lights on the other side of the cafe turned on and what Bokuto assumed was the cafe manager stepped on the stage. 

“As some of you may know, we tend to have local musicians and singers perform in the evenings. Tonight we have Mr. Akaashi Keiji as our guest. Thank you for coming tonight and we hope you enjoy” The old man stumbled off the stage and a young man wearing a brown coat and a tan sweater walked up on the small stage. He had black glasses and messy short black hair. 

“T-thank you for the introduction. My name is Akaashi Keiji. I’m grateful for this opportunity. I-I have a few songs I’ve prepared I hope you’ll all enjoy” His voice broke a bit. Bokuto could tell he was nervous. He still had the essay to do but he wanted to see this guy perform. 

The musician sat down on the stool on the stage and pulled his guitar out of its case. It was a basic acoustic guitar. He set the guitar case on the side of the stage for tips. Tuning his guitar up a bit, he then began to play. It was an older song with a long intro. And then he began to sing. 

I close my eyes  
Only for a moment, and the moment's gone  
All my dreams  
Pass before my eyes, a curiosity

Bokuto recognized the song to be Dust in the Wind by Kansas. His voice was smooth with a soft tone to it and he seemed to be fully into the song. He wasn’t the same person he was just a minute ago. He was just focused on singing and playing his guitar. Bokuto figured that doing both at the same time must be difficult but this guy seemed to be doing it with ease. He felt like he could listen to this guy sing for hours. Without realizing it, he had rested his face in his hand staring at the singer. He wished he had a closer seat so he could see him better. The man finished his first song and there were a few muted claps. There was a short pause and then he started singing his second song which was a bit shorter. Bokuto was still entranced by his singing though he did notice that he didn’t have as much heart into this song. Almost as if singing it was making him a bit sad. 

Bokuto noticed that the rest of the songs the man sang seemed to be more solemn. Even so, Bokuto felt like his voice was captivating and drew him in. He completely forgot about his homework and didn’t even realize how much time passed until the man finished his last song. 

There was barely anyone left in the cafe other than a few other college students also doing homework and then the employees. There were a few claps but the main person clapping was Bokuto.

“Thank you to everyone who listened and stayed until the end. Again my name is Akaashi Keiji. I am a local musician and if you would like to see me perform again I will be doing another show here next Wednesday at 8:30pm. I hope you all have a great night.” He packed up his guitar and collected the tips that people had given him and walked off the stage. Bokuto was still watching him as the man talked with the manager. He couldn’t hear the conversation but Bokuto figured it went well as the manager was smiling and shook the singers hand and then walked up on the stage himself. 

“Round of applause again for Mr. Akaashi Keiji. Thank you for coming and that well done performance. Just a reminder to our patrons that we will be closing in one hour.” 

Bokuto was still staring at the musician who now was walking towards the exit near where Bokuto was sitting. He didn’t want to get caught staring so he quickly looked down and adjusted his notes. 

Just as the man was about to exit, Bokuto looked up and stammered out, “G-good job tonight, A-Aga- Akaa-” Bokuto in his panic to say something to him forgot his name. 

“Akaashi. Thank you,” Akaashi smiled. His smile was warm and it made Bokuto’s heart race. “I hope you have a good night.” He waved at Bokuto and walked out of the cafe.

Bokuto barely got a “You too” out but it was already too late for Akaashi to hear. He was beside himself, his heart still racing. Akaashi was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He had never gotten worked up over someone like this, especially a stranger that he hadn’t really got to meet. Not only was Akaashi extremely talented but he was gorgeous too. Bokuto almost felt like he had dreamed this whole experience up until he looked down to see he still had his essay to write and less than an hour until the cafe closed. 

He rushed through it making sure he had at least a couple of pages for a rough draft by the time the store closed. Maybe he would be able to work on it in the morning or do what he could without wifi once he got back to the apartment. Bokuto packed up his stuff and caught the first bus. It didn’t take long for him to get to his stop and get to his apartment. 

He unlocked the door to walk in to see Kenma and Kuroo playing some kind of player versus player fighting game. Which was unusual for Bokuto to see Kuroo play any video games. 

Kenma noticed Bokuto walk in first. “Oh hey, Bokuto.” He said with a smile. 

Kuroo looked up at Bokuto, relieved to see him. “I lost a bet again Kenma and the deal was that I had to play this video game with him until you got home… I’ve lost every round… And it's been since-” Kuroo looked at the clock. “Hey wait why are you back so late?” 

“Well since the internet’s been down I decided to go to a cafe to try to work on homework-”

“You? Doing homework?”

“Yes! Okay but that’s not important! I met- Well I saw- this guy-” Bokuto started stumbling over his words.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow seeing his friend get all flustered. He laughed. “Who’s the cat that’s got your tongue?” 

“His name is Akaashi and he’s just- he’s just so pretty! He was singing and it seemed like time stopped. Though he seemed kind of sad I thought he was amazing!” Bokuto was practically beaming. 

“So! Bokuto finally has a boyfriend!” Kuroo chuckled a bit. “So you talk to him? Get his number? What else happened?” 

“I-” Bokuto realized he didn’t actually really talk to Akaashi. “I didn’t…” 

“Wait so you are all worked up over some guy that you didn’t even talk to?!” 

“Well I told him he did a good job before he left!” Bokuto crossed his arms a bit embarrassed. “I would have but he was leaving so I couldn’t really say much… But he said he was performing there again next week so I can try to talk to him then.” 

Kenma, who had started to pack up his stuff as Kuroo and Bokuto talked, spoke up. “Well you don’t want to seem like a stalker or something if you just show up again to see him.”

Bokuto thought about it for a minute “Hmm well no since I was doing my homework there tonight if I’m there next week I don’t think he would think it was weird but honestly I don’t think he really noticed me. I only said the one thing to him… I doubt I had that much of an impression on him.” 

Kuroo patted Bokuto on the back basically hitting him, “Well chin up you never know. He had a pretty strong influence on you so maybe just speaking up and saying something could have made his night too.” 

Bokuto nodded thinking about if that could be the case. Kenma said goodbye to the two boys and left. Kuroo and Bokuto talked briefly before Kuroo headed to his room to sleep. He usually went to sleep earlier since he goes for a morning run but stayed up waiting for Bokuto. Bokuto also got ready for bed but all his mind was focused on was Akaashi. He was probably just overthinking things. Was this some crush? He shouldn’t be too focused on these feelings. He had his classes and volleyball practice to worry about especially cause the next tournament was starting soon. Even so, Bokuto hoped he would see Akaashi again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I have a good amount of this fic planned out and I'm super excited to write it 😊 I hope to not take too long in-between chapters but I've never written a multiple chapter fic or a slow burn before so it might take me a while😅


End file.
